lives changed forever
by baby-vamps-tislecto
Summary: lives changed forever has some really interesting parts. i hope you like it. this is also a work of my own hands so please don't plagiarize it. that would hurt me. tisiphone-alecto
1. life starts

Chapter One

Brianna had always been the shy and innocent one of the groups. She had never done it with. She had never smoked or gotten drunk either. Tonight though was going to be different. She was going to give up her innocence. All of it would be gone. That morning Adrian had come up behind Brianna and surprised her. He had wrapped his arms around her. It shock Tisiphone but she took it in her stride. What really surprised Brianna was when Adrian bit her neck. Then he asked her to come over to his house after her practice. Surprised and shocked she said yes.

When Brianna said yes, she and Adrian turned to face the rest of the circle. His arms were still around her and Tisiphone felt safe. Adrian surprised her again by inviting Alecto, Tisiphone, J, and Danny. It was going to be six people and Tisiphone was okay with that. It was going to be a fun night. At first Brianna did not think about what would happen but then she realized that was going to lose her innocence to Adrian. That scared her.

Brianna was still thinking about what Adrian was going to do to her when she got to practice. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small voice near her. Her best friend had come up to her because she had Brianna's fear. Tisiphone had always been there for Brianna and intended to be there now.

"You do not have to go through with this. It is your choice."

That is what Tisiphone told Brianna. It was her own decision but Tisiphone did not feel like it was. She felt pressured to go and do it. Brianna was very scared. Nothing that anyone said had helped her. It only worked to heighten her fear. Tisiphone saw that was happening and told everyone to leave her alone. After awhile she had relaxed.

Soon it had come time to leave practice and go home. That is where Brianna wanted to go. Her fear began increase as they drove away from the school. Tisiphone sensed that and explained how Adrian was with the way he does things. He never tried to hurt them but sometimes it happened. Especially when it was a first for the person he was with. He made it fun and relaxing. Brianna saw Tisiphone visibly relax.

They had arrived at Adrian's and Brianna was very reluctant to get out of the car. She was not sure if she could trust Adrian. Quite suddenly Adrian, J, Alecto, and Danny showed up at the car. Brianna looked at Adrian and her fear subsided. She knew she was safe. Adrian told her the same thing Tisiphone had told her at practice. Brianna did not have to go through with everything that night. It was her call. She started feeling safer and safer around him.

The entire group walked back into the house and sat down in a giant six person circle. They started playing some fun games while listening to really good music. It was cool until things started to go the way Brianna was scared to go. Her fear getting the better of her, Brianna ran out the door. Nobody had realized that it had started raining until Brianna left. Adrian, fearing for her, went out after her. He found Brianna sitting on the side walk in Capri sweats and a blue long sleeve shirt. Brianna was soaked and shaking. When she looked up at Adrian he saw her fear.


	2. what happened

Chapter Two

Knowing that she was scared, Adrian brought Brianna up to the porch. As she sat down so did Adrian. He came up behind and wrapped his arms around her. Whispering her name softly, he called Brianna back from her fear. Brianna came willingly to his voice. It was like an addicting drug that she could not get rid of. The longer Adrian held her, the more relaxed Brianna became. Suddenly a voice unlike Adrian's voice penetrated the air and their thoughts. Danny had come outside to check on them.

Danny and Adrian began a discussion. It was concerning her and how she was feeling. Danny kept saying to get Brianna out of the cold and back inside. Adrian didn't want to push me and so he said no. Danny began to get angry and in return so did Adrian. Adrian. Brianna began to realize that this wasn't going to stop unless she got into it. Getting angrier but the moment she stood up and told them off.

Brianna ran back into the house where Alecto and Tisiphone were waiting for her with a towel and the heat pushed up. This was going to be the end of her and how she felt forever. Adrian came back into the house and Brianna turned her back on him. Quite quickly though Adrian called her name.

"Brianna look at me." Adrian was begging her. Brianna turned to look at him and was lost in his eyes. His eyes told a story of pain and rejection. She couldn't turn away from him. She was falling in love with him.

"Come with me and we can talk Brianna. It'll be safer away from these lunatics who are going to get very drunk."

"What about me Adrian? What are you going to do to me?" Her whispered questions startled him. Brianna was afraid of Adrian. Taking her by the hand Adrian led Brianna to his room. He could feel her shaking so he hugged her tightly. Slowly, in his arms, she relaxed. Adrian then took his time choosing his words.

"You wanted to know what I am going to do to you. I am going to show you a world you never dreamed of."

"Really?" Brianna became very interested. Adrian had gotten her attention and now she was excited.

"Brianna, you are my world. I want this to be wonderful for you. Trust me." She went up to Adrian and he wrapped his arms around her again.

"Let's play a game. If you can catch me in this room, you can remove a piece of clothing."

"Let's not and just hit it Brianna."

"Adrian please. This is my time and I'm scared."

Adrian saw her fear and realized that he had hurt her. He decided to play the game. It would help ease her fear and stress. Plus he also began to realize how much fun it would be chasing Brianna around his room.

"Alright we will play…"

Brianna took off around the room but made the mistake of trying to jump over the bed

Adrian saw his opportunity and pinned her to the bed. Laughing to himself and at her he removed her long sleeve shirt knowing she had a tank top on underneath. They continued this game until both of them collapsed on the bed laughing pretty hard. Adrian knew that Brianna was still scared but her fear had reached a low point so he took his advantage. He rolled onto his side so that he faced her.

"You can still turn away Brianna. I'm not forcing you to do anything. We don't have to do it." 

"I want to do this Adrian. So don't you dare try and talk me out of it," Brianna said. "I am completely ready for this. Now let's do this and have fun with it." 

Adrian took Brianna and put her up against the wall. "Put your legs around my waist. Trust me. I will not let you fall."

Brianna was reluctant to do that. She thought of herself as fat and ugly. No guy could lift her. Why would Adrian try to lift her? He would hurt himself. "I'm too heavy for you Adrian. You can't carry me. Really I am. Please don't try."

"No you are not" was all he replied. Brianna told herself that if he wished to try then let him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as her nerves returned. She hoped this wouldn't be painful. Adrian then lifted her up and gently brought her down. Her eyes widened as he brought her down and entered her. At first he didn't know if it was from pain or not but he let it go. She would tell him if he was hurting her. Brianna cried out suddenly and Adrian got nervous. He knew then she was in pain. Tears poured down her face and she was shaking again.

" Adrian please stop. I can't do this. It hurts." Brianna started screaming but not loudly. She didn't want Alecto and Tisiphone to come running. "Please stop…" she sobbed.

"If I stop now you'll only hurt more. I can control you pain. Let me do this Brianna."

"Fine" was all he heard from her.

Adrian then took matters into his hands. Bringing her to the bed he laid her down gently. He bit her shoulder as he pushed all the way into her. Brianna felt no pain at all. Adrian set the pace and both reached their final end together. Crying out their souls exploded into one. They laid together the rest of the night.

That was two months ago…


	3. the nightmare begins

Chapter two

"Hey baby."

"Hi Adrian." Brianna had been very cautious with Adrian now. It has been two months since they started dating. She had been avoiding him since she took the test. It came back positive. She was going to be a mother and Adrian was going to be a father. Brianna didn't know how to tell him.

"Why have you been avoiding me Brianna? What's going on?"

"I will tell you but not here. We need a place to talk alone. Please Adrian. I don't want to lose you over this. Hear me out before you decide. Don't make an irrational decision before you hear what I have to say."

"You're cheating on me. I can see it in your eyes. How could you Brianna? I love you. You betrayed me. I hate this. We're done. That's the end of it." Brianna could do all she could to keep from crying as Adrian walked away from her.

Adrian left her in the middle of the hallway. He crushed her before he listened to her. She didn't even get to tell him the truth. Neither Alecto nor Tisiphone knew the secret she held from them. Now that Adrian had left her, she couldn't trust anyone.

As if called to her though, Danny appeared at her side. He offered to go and talk to Adrian. Brianna told him it was a fat chance if Adrian really listened but it was worth a shot. Only Danny knew her secret because he had been with her the day she found out. Now she was scared and alone. Danny was pissed with Adrian now. He wanted to kill him. The only way Danny was allowed to be there was he had to promise to keep the secret from Tisiphone and Alecto. He was the only person Brianna could really trust because he was like her brother. Adrian had cut her deep and now hated her forever. Or so she thought… 

Danny found Adrian sitting alone in an empty classroom. He could see that Adrian was feeling bad about hurting Brianna. He knew that he had to tell Adrian the truth. Even if it cost him his friendship with Brianna. He was going to tell Adrian right now.

" Adrian? Can we have a chat?"

"Sure" was the one word reply.

"Brianna is pregnant. She didn't want me to tell you because she wanted to tell you herself. You dumped her before she got the chance. She would never cheat on you. She loves you."

"Yeah right. You're making this up."

"No I'm not making this up. Why would Brianna have reason to lie to you? Adrian, you called her your world. She wants to be with you. Go to her. Talk to her. She loves you a lot. Ask her to retake the test and prove it to you."

Adrian thought about what Danny said. As he thought about it a question came into his head. What if she was pregnant but by another guy? How could he trust her? She could easily turn around and hurt him again. Did he want that?

"Are you absolutely sure Danny? One hundred completely sure? I don't want this to be a hoax to get me to go out with her again. I would kill you. You know that right?"

"Yes I do"

"Go to her and find out the truth." Tisiphone had appeared in the doorway. She was beyond pissed with Adrian. That was the second time he had hurt her little sister and it hurt her to see Brianna upset. "She isn't lying to you. She has no reason to."

Adrian decided to go find Brianna and find out the truth. He didn't want to believe them because that meant he would be a parent. "Aright, I'll go and find her."

"Good. Danny do you remember where Brianna was when you left her to go find this idiot?" Tisiphone knew that Brianna had a record of hurting herself when times got tough. She knew that Brianna would hurt herself this time because she was alone to raise a child on her own. Tisiphone was scared for Brianna.

Out of nowhere, it seemed, a scream echoed through the hallway. It was coming from the stairwell. It went on for a minute or so and then it cut off abruptly. All three teenagers looked at each other. Then they voiced the exact same thought…

"Brianna!"

All three of them ran to the stairwell and found Brianna lying at the bottom of the staircase. All around her head was a pool of blood. A man stood at the top of the stairs holding a gun. Alecto was kneeling on the floor next to Brianna. She was able to respond to everything Alecto put her through except moving her left arm. That was the only problem. Brianna couldn't be moved though in case she had a neck or back injury. Moving her could make it worse.

More students poured into the stairwell blocking the exits. The gun man realized he was trapped. Then he though about the gun in his hand and knew he could kill everyone in that area. He then watched the futile efforts of the students at the bottom of the stairs and began to laugh.

"You can't save her. She is dying and you can't do a damn thing about it. Give it up and stop trying. Let her die"

Alecto knew that he might be telling the truth but she had already stopped the bleeding. Even though the blood was around her head, Brianna was actually bleeding from her back and left shoulder. That's why she couldn't move her left arm.

"She's not dying. Trust me on this one. I know the difference. By the way I'm surprised you're not dead yet. All of the students surrounding us are angry with you."

Alecto turned to the three behind her. She gave them a run down of what needed to be done and how much time they had left. Adrian was sent to go after the guy from the top while Danny went after the gun man from the bottom. Tisiphone was to call 911 while looking for a staff member. Alecto was going to stay with Brianna and keep her awake.

At first Adrian was reluctant to leave Brianna got really pissed with him. She yelled at him and he left. As he walked to the other stairwell he remembered he was the only one who could save Brianna and the unborn child. He was not human and he could save her. He had to do it so he texted Alecto and told her the real truth about who he was. His only problem was how to tell Brianna before converting her.


End file.
